1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an ophthalmic surgical instrument, and more particularly, pertains to an illuminated iris retractor probe system. The illuminated iris retractor probe is intended for use in ophthalmic surgery for both the anterior and posterior segments. The small diameter 23-gauge size allows for insertion through a clear corneal incision as well as through pars plana vitrectomy sites. The most typical use is for indirect illumination of the anterior vitreous, yet it also provides adequate illumination for posterior vitreous work. Small pupil cases are especially augmented with this device because of the ability to retract the iris. Other anterior segment procedures which are more adequately visualized with indirect lighting are also augmented by this device. Patients with dense cataracts where there is limited red reflex and the pupil is small benefit by the illuminated iris retractor probe. The pupil can be drawn peripherally, and the anterior capsule can then be torn visualizing it with indirect illumination. Proper illumination typically requires placing the microscope light on very dimly and using full illumination from the illuminated iris retractor probe at various oblique angles to maximize the view.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Older methods of removing vitreous from the anterior chamber included utilizing a light probe without an iris manipulator. Often in this situation, vitreous is left behind the iris in the areas of the incisions because of inadequate visualization, especially in cases where the pupil is quite small. The ability to retract the iris allows full visualization of the vitreous. Vitreous then can be removed by the ciliary processes.
Previous methods to try to manipulate tissues have been limited in their utility because of interference with a light beam at the end of the probe or additional size of the light probe which prevents insertion through a sutureless incision.
Larger light probes have the disadvantage of requiring sutures to seal the incisions necessary to place them in the eye. Sutures can cause corneal astigmatism and could potentially cause neovascularization of the peripheral cornea.
In other light probes that have been utilized in the past, the diameter is typically of 20 gauge for use in the eye, and the retracting devices at the end of the tip utilize a forward bend to manipulate retinal tissues.
One of the unique aspects of the illuminated iris retractor probe of the present invention is its specific design to allow retraction of the iris while still maintaining the placement of the probe in the anterior segment and serving as an illuminator.